super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden
Raiden is one of the protagonists of the Metal Gear Solid series. He makes his first appearance in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty where he was playable for most of the game. Raiden is similar to Snake, except he is a lot swifter and can wield a ninja sword. Character Description Raiden grew up as a child soldier on the battlefield. He was raised and trained by Solidus Snake gaining extraordinary fighting abilities from him and eventually becoming a great soldier. As he grew older, Raiden was recruited by FOXHOUND and sent on a scecret mission to stop the terrorists at Big Shell. During the mission, Raiden was captured but escaped and teamed up with Solid Snake to stop the activation of Metal Gear Ray. It was here he encounted Solidus Snake for the second time, who revealed that he killed his parents. Raiden then killed Solidus Snake and continued to live together with his lover Rose. In Super Smash Bros. IV Raiden appears in Super Smash Bros. IV as a playable character. His appearance and moveset are based on Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Raiden plays similar to Snake with a few different changes in both combat and special moves. RAIDEN "This young agent is ready to become Solid Snake's successor. Armed with his weapons, gadgets and even martial art abilities, one would be a fool to take him too lightly. Raiden is young but his fighting spirit will never disappear." Attributes Like Snake, Raiden is an all-rounded character with plenty of good melee skills and some special moves that may take some time to get use to. Moveset *Neutral: Raiden punches twice and does a tornado kick. *Forward: Raiden slices vertically with his ninja sword. *Up: Raiden slices horizontally with his ninja sword. *Down: Raiden slices at his opponent's feet while lying on the ground. *Dash Attack: Raiden does a cartwheel that can be used to jump gaps. *Forward Smash: Raiden jabs with his ninja sword. *Up Smash: Raiden does an overhead slash with his ninja sword. *Down Smash: Raiden twirls around with his ninja sword. *Air: Raiden does a spin. *Forward Air: Raiden drop kicks the opponent. *Back Air: Raiden kicks his opponent from behind. *Up Air: Raiden backflips and hits the enemy above him. *Down Air: Raiden somersaults and hits the enemies beneath him. *Grab Pummel: Raiden grabs the opponent by the neck and chokes them. *Forward Throw: Raiden performs a front kick and sends the opponent flying. *Back Throw: Raiden hauls the opponent over and away from him. *Up Throw: Raiden slams the opponent to the ground and sends them bouncing into the air. *Down Throw: Raiden snaps the opponent's neck and drops them. *Floor (Back): Raiden pushes himself up and kicks the opponent. *Floor (Front): Raiden punches the opponent's feet. *Floor (Trip): Raiden karate chops the opponent's feet and sends them to the ground. *Edge (<100%): Raiden swings himself up and kicks the opponent in the face. *Edge (100%+): Raiden climbs up slowly and kicks the opponent. *Neutral Special: SOCOM: Raiden fires his SOCOM pistol at his opponents. *Side Special: Stinger Missile: Raiden locks onto an enemy with crosshairs controlled by holding down the special attack button and fires a missile from his Stinger by releasing it. *Up Special: Cypher: Raiden grabs a Cypher and floats up with it. *Down Special: Claymore: Raiden plants a Claymore mine on the ground. It will explode when an enemy walks over it. *Final Smash: PSG-1: Raiden moves into a position in the foreground causing his screen to go into first person view and starts shooting his opponents with his sniper rifle. Taunts *Up: Raiden performs some slicing moves with his ninja sword. *Down: Raiden hides in a cardboard box *Side: Raiden punches his hand with his fist and keeps the position. Selection Sound Raiden says "Great!" On-Screen Appearance Raiden climbs out of a pool wearing a diving helmet and takes the helmet off. Cheer Male Voices: "RAAAIIIDEEEEN!" "RAAAIIIDEEEN!" "RAAAIIIDEEEN! Victory Theme Fission Mailed, Raiden's game over music from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Victory Poses *Raiden performs some slicing moves with his sword and places it in the hostler on his back. *Raiden makes a codec call and says "Mission complete." *Raiden holds up his pistol and places it back in its hostler. *Smash Taunt. Costumes *Raiden: Raiden in his appearance from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. *Black Raiden: Raiden in a black appearance. *Red Raiden: Raiden in a red appearance. *Green Raiden: Raiden in a green appearance. *Diving Raiden: Raiden in his diving suit. Gallery Raiden Ninja Sword.png|Raiden Raiden Portrait.png|Raiden's newcomer portrait for Super Smash Bros. IV Trivia *Raiden's real name is Jack. *If Raiden is wearing his Diving Suit costume, he will not take his helmet off in his on-screen appearance. Category:HighLifeCola Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Series